


Just the Three of Us

by writingramblr



Series: What We Are in the Dark [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Gellert Grindelwald, Arranged Marriage, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gellert Grindelwald Never Impersonated Percival Graves, Honeymoon, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Percival Graves & Theseus Scamander Friendship, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, credence crying during sex, graves shushing during sex, its a given, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: After a successful union between Theseus Scamander and Credence Graves, they head back to the cabin in the forest, prepared to celebrate their honeymoon.Of course, they're one person short.





	Just the Three of Us

**Author's Note:**

> part three of this crazy wild 'verse which also has some things by @percysweetheart or partofforever on here.  
> http://percysweetheart.tumblr.com/post/159818222918/  
> http://percysweetheart.tumblr.com/post/159911107258/  
> http://percysweetheart.tumblr.com/post/160024228613/  
> http://percysweetheart.tumblr.com/post/159822455638/

There was no sound but that of their breathing filling Credence’s ears, as Theseus kissed down his neck and magically undressed him, using wandless spells to undo the buttons and the zipper and his wedding suit fell away, leaving him helplessly bare in front of his new husband.

“You don’t need to be shy baby, we’ve done this all before.”

“I know, but it’s still different.”

He couldn’t help a little hint of a pout. Maybe he was just nervous because Daddy wasn’t there yet. His father had promised he’d be over as soon as he could get away from work, and Credence trusted him. He’d been unable to make the reception, though it had been a small wedding, barely a dozen close friends of Theseus’ and family, set during the week to cause the least amount of fuss. It was a marriage that seemed to come out of nowhere, and for good reason.

Theseus was hovering over him on the bed, fitted between Credence’s spread legs, and his hands never stopped moving, never ceased in their caresses, intent on driving him through his first orgasm without even touching his cock, it seemed. The scratch of his beard over Credence’s sensitive collarbone and down his chest was enough to make him arch his back, trying to get closer, his cock already weeping over his stomach, and he could feel the older man chuckling into his skin.

“My beautiful eager  _ wife _ .”

“Stop that.”

Theseus pulled back, green eyes twinkling,

“You don’t mean it.”

“I mean the… just call me what you always do. Nothing has changed, remember?”

The marriage was a sham, a cover story, only to hide the truth of Credence’s love, which would be seen in the eyes of many as wrong. He adored his father, his adopted father, and they could never be properly together like they wanted, so in had stepped Theseus, like a true hero, a white knight who was happy to help two lovers be together.

The shared history between his father and Theseus had certainly made things awkward at first, until it wasn’t. It was easy now.

Easy to love and let himself be loved.

“Okay baby. I apologize. Do you want me to put your pretty cock in my mouth?”

“If it makes you stop talking.”

Theseus winked, and then resumed kissing down Credence’s chest, nipping and licking over his skin, before biting with more force at the soft dip of his stomach, making him cry out, and his cock nearly smacked the man’s cheek.

“Shh-hh I’ve got you baby.”

Theseus’ beard rubbed against his inner thigh as he finally, blissfully, took Credence’s length into his mouth, between saliva slick lips with copious teasing the head with his tongue, he was bracing his hands on the top of both of his thighs.

Credence had been the victim of the man’s dangerously talented mouth many times before, but every time he managed to be surprised by the force of his orgasm taking him over, from just a gentle touch over his ass and a hard sucking to his cock. He was hypersensitive he knew from years of self denial, trying to pretend he wasn’t secretly harboring feelings for his handsome father. 

Now it had all come out in the open between them, so there was truly nothing left to hide from the man.

Credence’s eyes closed tight as he felt his aftershocks crashing over him, Theseus’ hand grasping over his spent cock, intent on milking him completely before he would try and fuck him.

There wasn’t a sound, nothing to give anything away, but when he finally opened his eyes again, he looked to the door, and there he was.

The man of his dreams, the true holder of his heart.

“Daddy…”

He breathed out a sigh, and Theseus dramatically turned to throw the man a smirk.

“Finally! I was wondering what took you so long.”

“Shh-hh. Come here baby.”

Credence felt like his legs were made of jelly, so he just shook his head minutely, and Theseus quickly scooped him up into his arms, ignoring the fact they were both naked, to take him over to his father, and basically passed him over.

His father stared down at him, holding him just like a proper bride should be carried over the threshold, and then soundly kissed him in greeting.

Daddy didn’t keep a beard usually, so his kisses were much softer, smooth skin under Credence’s shaky hand cupping his cheek, and the arms around him tightened, making him shift until he was sitting upright, legs braced around the man’s waist, and kissing him so distractedly he could barely walk them back over to the bed, to be laid back down, hair spilling over the sheets like a dark halo.

“My lovely boy. Did you have a good time at the ceremony and the reception?”

Credence nodded,

“I wish you could have been there Daddy. The food was really good.”

Theseus murmured in agreement, and put a hand to stroke over Credence’s father’s shoulder, buried as he was under a jacket and his work suit.

“Shall I get undressed? Or did you want to give me a tour of the cabin? Theseus, your summer home is truly a delight. Tucked in the middle of a forest, but still within flooing distance of Diagon Alley, is that right?”

Theseus nodded.

“It’s probably the closest thing to perfection. I always wanted to live in the mountains, the wilds of Colorado, but it’s far too expensive for me. Too many no-majs to bother me with their skiing issues.”

He winked at Credence.

“Daddy, will you let me help you get out of these?”

Credence had sat up, and was currently running his palms over the lapels of his father’s jacket, strength slowly returning to him, and arousal humming through his veins, for as eager as he’d been for his husband to fuck him, now that his Daddy was there, he rather hoped for a turn with him first.

“Sure baby. Do whatever you want to me.”

Credence hummed and leaned in to mouth over the man’s neck, undoing the button of his collar and deftly removing his tie pins, and then he was kissing slowly up the side of his father’s jaw and back to his lips, feeling the man’s arms wrap around his naked torso, tugging him close so that he was almost rutting himself against the man’s pant covered thigh.

“I want you to fuck me Daddy.”

He finally got out from his dry mouth, in desperate need of a drink or a cock down his throat to sate him.

“Are you sure?”

He knew his father was looking over his shoulder to Theseus, not for permission per se, but for the green light, as they’d been rather in the middle of it before he’d arrived.

“Yes. Theseus can wait.”

He got a quick little slap on his ass for that, and he bit back a giggle.

“Is that right my darling?”

“Actually, I was rather hoping you would fuck me.”

His father whispered, shifting his mouth to kiss along down Credence’s neck now, marking him carefully, as his hands shook on his father’s shirt, finally halfway undone.

“Oh.”

“What’s that Daddy?”

Theseus’ voice was a touch curious, and Credence wondered if his father really liked them both calling him that.

“I want Credence to fuck me first. Then you.”

“What? You don’t want to fuck  _ us _ both?”

“Don’t make me repeat myself. You can open me up for my boy while I fuck him.”

Credence almost shivered with delight.

He could have what he wanted  _ and _ give his Daddy what he wanted all in one night.

 

*

 

Percival was trying to keep his cool, but it was nigh impossible when he had Credence lying naked underneath him, slim legs bracing at his sides, and Theseus behind him, helping him out of his shirt and trousers, before his labor roughened hands were grazing up his back and grasping, massaging at his shoulders.

“God, I’ve missed you Percy.”

Theseus nipped at the nape of his neck and then scattered kisses over his back and shoulders.

“My boy hasn’t been serving you enough, keeping you happy?”

“He’s been incredible, don’t get me wrong. But I guess we both just needed his Daddy back.”

Short of rolling his eyes, Percival shifted his hips closer, reaching down a hand past Credence’s cock, now hard again, curving up to his stomach, and then pressed a fingertip inside his boy, eased with slick after a murmured spell, and Theseus hissed something about how quickly he’d be finished again if he wasn’t careful.

“Is that right? My beautiful insatiable boy… maybe we’ll restrain you.”

Credence’s eyes widened and darkened at once,

“Daddy?”

“No baby. We won’t tie you up today. But I don’t want you coming before you get a chance to fuck me. Here.”   
He waved a hand over Credence’s cock, and a silver ring shimmered into being at the base of it. That would ensure he didn’t lose control of himself, but would still be allowed to experience the pleasure and sensation of coming.

Credence shivered slightly, and then was sitting up, nudging close to Percival’s mouth, silently begging for a kiss. 

Theseus resumed massaging down his back and then snapped his own fingers for slick, before pressing a finger all the way inside of Percival’s hole, making him jump slightly, falling onto his elbows at the side of Credence’s head.

“Oof. Careful now. I’m not going to be able to take our boy’s cock in one minute.”   
He smirked down at the boy, who was actually blushing.

“You can fuck _ me _ now if you want Daddy. I’m ready.”

Three fingers into Credence and he’d hardly made a sound, but shuddered through a practical orgasm, but for the ring on his cock preventing him from spilling onto himself.

“Okay baby.”

Percival closed the gap between them with a kiss, gentle and slow at first, then as he guided the head of his cock to his boy’s pink and shiny hole, he deepened things, running his tongue along the seam of Credence’s mouth, and swallowing down his desperate gasps as he could feel him thrusting in halfway.

It was just so easy to get lost in the sensations, he barely noticed when Theseus added another finger, until he was scissoring Percival open, and putting his hot mouth and scratchy beard to the space above his ass and then licking down between his cheeks, adding his tongue to where his fingers were teasing him.

“Ugh you fucking minx, you made your own flavored lube spell didn’t you?”

He growled out, breaking the kiss to put a hand to Credence’s cock, trapped between their bodies, teasing the swollen and slick head with his fingers, making the boy cry out.

“Mmm, strawberry.” Theseus was humming against Percival, threatening to earn a slap.

“Daddy please!” Credence begged him, distracting momentarily from the man behind him.

“No baby, you can’t come yet. Daddy needs you inside him.”

He pressed a kiss to the boy’s temple, and pulled back, to thrust back inside, all the way, relishing the tight and hot grip of the boy’s hole on his cock.

He was on the verge of coming himself, and if Theseus put his clever fingers to better use, thrusting deeper, right over where he’d - - -

Percival’s vision whited out, as the man found his prostate and mercilessly rubbed over it, throwing him full force into his climax, and his hips stuttered against Credence, as he shuddered through it, spilling inside the boy.

“Fuck.”

“Daddy… was I good for you?”

He opened his eyes after a few experimental blinks and found his beautiful boy staring up at him, tears wetting his cheeks, and a hopeful expression on his lovely face.

Percival jerked his hand over the boy’s cock to make his jaw drop and his slender form quiver, as he slowly pulled back, softened cock easing out of the boy’s hole, which his come began to slip out of.

“Yes baby. You were so good, you make Daddy feel like he’s a freshman at Ilvermorny again,” he paused, before continuing, “and you!”

He turned back to eye Theseus, to glare at him and chasten with just the look, but the man was stroking over his own cock, and looking quite fucking delicious himself, Percival almost couldn’t stay mad.

“I like to think you lost your virginity to Picquery and probably made it about three seconds before you came on her pretty face.”

“Shut up.”

Credence was frowning, barely aware that his cock looked good enough to ride through another climax.

“The President?” He gasped out, blinking up at Percival.

Theseus cut in before he could stop him,

“Yes baby. Your Daddy and she have a little history. Not as much as he and I though.”

“Shut up. Really. Before I gag you.”

Theseus probably would have loved that, but Percival had eyes for only one thing, his son’s pretty cock, inside him, pronto.

He shifted up to straddle the boy, pressing down to grind over the hard length, seeing how it made his long lashes flutter.

“Do you want Daddy to ride you?”

Credence couldn’t speak it seemed, arousal blinding and deafening him beyond reason, so he could only nod, and Percival beamed at him, fondness washing over him.

“Good boy. Theseus, stay there, try to add a couple fingers once he’s inside me.”

“Okay  _ Daddy _ .”

The man teased, as he moved flush against Percival’s body now, rutting against his lower back as he lifted up to line his hole up with Credence’s cock, and slowly sunk down on it.

It wasn’t quite as difficult as he expected, likely because he had already come once, and was somewhat relaxed, as well as the fact that Theseus kept massaging over his back and helping him ease into it. After a few moments of deep breaths, he started rocking his hips, holding himself up from falling onto the boy by gripping the headboard.

Theseus, for his part, was still keeping as close as possible, now kneeling behind him on the bed, kissing his upper back, holding a hand on each hip, as if trying to guide him as he let Credence fuck him.

“Daddy… It hurts… I need to come.”

Credence didn’t whine so much as beg, and he was crying freely now, tears dampening his hair, and Percival shushed him, taking one of the boy’s hands from fisting the sheets to wrap around his own cock, which slowly but surely was getting hard again.

The constant stimulation of his prostate by every brush against Credence’s cock wasn’t something he could just ignore after all, no matter how much other tactile sensation he was experiencing.

He could see the boy’s breathing speed up, and he was getting little highs of pleasure from every thrust into Percival, but it wouldn’t be enough until the ring came off.

“Not yet baby. Daddy wants you both inside him first.”

Theseus was nudging closer, his cock rubbing over where Credence’s was shifting in and out of Percival’s slippery hole, and he could feel the man’s hand grazing between his cheeks, before one finger pressed in alongside his boy’s cock, and the boy actually whimpered.

“Daddy I can feel him touching us!”

“I know baby. Isn’t it great?”

Percival was short of breath, and nearly falling now, arms screaming in protest, as Theseus added a second finger, and might have scraped over Credence’s cock, as he began to sob in earnest.

“Ok. Try your cock now, as I let him out.”

“You got it Percy.”

Theseus wrapped his arms around Percival’s abdomen, and on the backstroke over Credence, began to push inside, and the stretch was just right, a slight twinge of pain coupled with the uneven strokes on his cock, his boy’s hand loosening, and he let out a moan, shuddering against him.

“Daddy! It’s too much!”

“How do you think  _ I _ feel baby? Okay… sweet boy you can come now.”

He waved his fingers and vanished the cock ring, feeling Credence arch his back as he let out a keening whine, coming with glorious fervor, almost making Theseus slip out from the sheer amount of added slickness.

Credence was still trembling after a few seconds, hypersensitivity wearing on him, and Percival had pity on him, and reluctantly allowed his softening cock to slide out of his ass, giving himself over to Theseus completely.

He didn’t fuck into Percival so much as pound, hard and rough, so that he found himself gritting his teeth. The man was clearly desperate and chasing after his own orgasm, but Percival didn’t mind, much.

Theseus fell forward, his lips clumsily meeting the nape of Percival’s neck again, and words he couldn’t quite make out were whispered into the sweaty skin there.

Credence was still crying, now hiccuping little sobs, and Percival shushed him softly, putting kisses on the pale unmarked expanse of his neck.

“Baby, can you make Daddy come one more time?”   
“I don’t… know.”

“Percy… go easy on him. He’s never done that before. Orgasm denial leads to a very powerful climax. He needs a minute.”

“So you do it then. Touch my cock.”

“Yessir.”

Theseus was smiling against his shoulder, he could tell, as a hand left his hip and slid around his waist to grasp his cock, dripping onto Credence’s thigh. 

It didn’t take him very long to get worked up again, and Percival found himself biting on Credence’s own shoulder to keep from shouting as he came, slicking Theseus’s calloused fingers with his release, as he felt the man shudder behind him, jerky rhythm faltering as he finished, fucking Percival through his orgasm.

He’d been full to the brim with them both, and now, when he fell to his side, Credence unconsciously snuggled closer, as Theseus climbed over behind him, and he could feel the combination of their come oozing out of his hole.

He’d never known how much he wanted something until that moment. He wasn’t just content to have Credence. He hoped he could earn Theseus’ adoration, to be truly worthy of it.

“You’re a cum hungry slut aren’t you Percy?”

Theseus murmured, sliding his hand down Percival’s side, to dip back and finger at his ass, making him sigh. He needed more than a minute to recover.

“Don’t talk to your Daddy like that.”

“Daddy sounds grumpy. Get some sleep.”

 

So he did.

  
  
  
  



End file.
